


Hallway Homies

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU one shot, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: You are new at a high school where Seth is being teased for his two tone hair; you decide to save the day.





	Hallway Homies

Starting at new school was never an easy feat, but it was the last quarter of your junior year. You father had chosen a really selfish time to move you to an entirely different state, Iowa of all places. You were a west coast girl at heart, and this was bullshit.

Rolling your eyes at the list of tasks your teacher had given you, you add it to the pile of work you had this weekend for school. Welcome new girl. 

No one had helped you nor directed you to lunch room, but the school so small that you were sure you could find it. Turning the corner, you see a guy being pushed around between three other guys. He’s scrawny with thick rimmed, black glasses; he’s wearing baggy jeans and a shirt with some comic book faded on the front. His hair is tied back, evenly dived down the middle – two tones, black and bleach blond. Your adrenaline kicks in before you can stop yourself, bulldozing towards the group and pushing one of the guys off him. The other two immediately shove the kid down before turning to you, without missing a beat – as one of them tries to intimidate you with his height and broad stature – you dart a fist towards the tip of his nose. The result is a loud shout of ‘fuck’ and gushing blood which warns his two buddies to back off.

The nerd they had been shoving around stares at you with widest puppy dog, ebony eyes you have ever seen; offering your open hand, you nod for him to take it and help him to his feet before the Dean snatches you up by your hoodie and drags you to follow the other guys.

————

Your father excused your three day suspension because you were sticking up for someone; he bought the truth only because you threw a singular hit and the boys got more days than you. You could swear he was proud of your actions. It didn’t matter. The time away from the new school gave you time to conquer the huge pile of homework and work on your beat up car.

It’s Friday, and you’ll be back on Monday. You dare someone to mess with you then; working on an oil change, you hear a sound that causes you to pause. It appears again, seconds later, “Um…excuse me?”

You roll from under the car, stunned to see the nerd you had saved. Wiping your greasy hands on the thighs of your coveralls, you stand to your feet, “H—Hey.”

“Hey.” He has adjusts the back pack on his shoulders, gesturing towards the car, “Yours?”

“Who? Leila?” You pet the hood of your car, “yeah, that’s my girl.”

“Cool.” He licks his chapped laps, extending his hand, “My name’s Seth, by the way.”

“(Y/N).” Shaking his hand, you smile at the smudge it leaves, “Sorry. I got lava soap in the house that’ll just…” He wipes his hand on his jeans causing you to sigh, heavy, “Yeah…well, good to see you.”

You get ready to return to work, until he stops you, “Do you need help?”

You narrow your eyes.

“I meant with your homework. I—I might not be much of a fighter, but I could help tutor you.”

“Is that how you pay your bodyguards?” Your joke causes him to shift uncomfortable, ashamed, and you immediately regret it; taking your filthy wash rag, you wipe idly at your hands and try to think of something to fix your poor humor, “You know what? There is something I could use your help with.”

————

Seth had spent most of the weekend at your house: tutoring, learning about cars, and helping you with ‘your insane idea’ that he was not sure he would ever clearly understand.

The kid was the epitome of bully material, not only because of his stature. It was his angsty taste in music, his knowledge of comic books and martial arts (though he had yet to perfect any real technique), and his cackle elicited laughter for all the wrong reasons. 

Seth is at your side as you enter school on Monday, following you to your locker as you take the dirty looks in stride, “You really going to do this right now?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” You remove your ball cap and toss it into your locker, somewhat surprised to find nothing ‘new’ in there from your haters. Shaking your thick hair out, you turn to him with a bright smile, “Well, it’s permanent now. Whatchu think?” Unlike Seth, you had opted for a dark, yet noticeable electric blue for half your head of hair. When a blush slightly reddens his tan cheeks, you slam your locker shut and elbow him, “It’s okay to say I look hot, Seth.” Wrapping an arm around his slumped shoulders, you whispered as you walk, “Because I do.”


End file.
